corpse_party_fan_fiction_storysfandomcom-20200214-history
Corpse Party: Stupid Love, Sibling Love..? Chapter 3
Stupid Love, Sibling Love..? Chapter 3 "..Ryu?!" Kentaro exclaimed as he realized what or who fell on him. "Is he okay??" Setsuna shot a worried look at Yuuto. Yuuto checked Ryu's pulse and sighed. "He's just unconcious.." Yuuto assured the other two. "Thank god.." Kentaro patted Ryu's back. "Wake up, man!" Ryu's eyes opened and he scanned his surrounding. "What the hell Ken?! I never knew you liked me that way!" Ryu joked with a surprised face as he immediately stood up. "What?! You're the one who fell on me, idiot!" Kentaro punched Ryu. "Ow!" "Where did you come from anyway?" Setsuna asked. "Eh? Setsuna-chan. I was with Chi and this little girl before I fell from a h-- Wait! There's no hole!" Ryu looked up only to notice that the hole he should have fallen from was gone. "Well, then. We should get looking for those two." Ryu quickly recovered. "How can you recover that quickly?!" Kentaro Questioned. "I'm just Badass that way." Ryu waved his hand in a motion asking them to get moving. The others just decided to follow. Out of nowhere, a pack of hell hounds went running towards them. "Hell hounds?!" Ryu smirked taking out his axe and slicing the head of the first to Approach him. He continued to brutally murder or.. Remurder the hell hounds but one went pass him, straight to Setsuna. "Setsuna! Watch out!" Ryu shouted and when he turned around, Yuuto was holding the Hell hound by its neck. The hell hound tried to escape but Yuuto's hold on it was firm. Yuuto nodded at Ryu and he Sliced the neck of the hell hound, barely missing Yuuto's hound. Kentaro and Setsuna could only stare at the duo's teamwork. "You really are a matching rival for Chi." Ryu offered a brofist which Yuuto returned. "Well.. Now what?" Ryu just asked. "We should keep looking for Chi and Lina." Yuuto suggested. The rest nodded and they went off. After a while, Setsuna realized that she has been staring at Yuuto's mask for a while now. "What are you looking at?" Yuuto raised an eyebrow at her. "H-Huh? Nothing!" she blushed, looking away. 'Sorry for being curious about your face.. Masked Idiot..' She sighed, smiling softly. _________________________________________________________________________________ "Dammit.. Ryu!!" Chi shouted at the hole. Suddenly, the hole begun patching itself causing him to fall back. "D-did the floor just...?" Lina whimpered, terrified. "Well.. Seems like it. Nothin' else can explain what happened.." Chi narrowed his eyes and got up. "I want my Onii-chan.." she sobbed. "Eh.. What're you sobbing about? We'll find him." He patted her head as she wiped her tears. She reminded him of his Sister.. He patted her head often as well.. "Setsuna.. I will find you.." he mumbled, looking at the dark hall. The two begun walking further and further. All they've seen are dead bodies and if not, zombies. Luckily, Chi always has a knife with him. "Huh??" He stared at a.. A shadow.. Literally just a shadow on the floor but there was nothing casting it. Little by little, the shadow became a body and He finally realized who it was. "Yuuya.." Yuuya has severe cuts all over. He seemed to missing his tounge and both eyes. Lina looked horrified at this scene. "Let's go." Chi pulled Lina away from the body. "Damn! We aren't getting anywhere by just walking around!" Chi ranted. "That's right.. Chi-nii~" A figure of Setsuna stood before him. "Set--" Suddenly, Setsuna's body started falling apart. Chi ran to her but she faded. It was just an illusion. He was breathing heavily. "Damn this school.. I'm tired of this bullshit!" "gaaaahh...oguuhhh.." The two heard along with something being dragged across the floor. "What the heck it that?!" Chi glared at the direction the sound was coming from. He looked at the big figure, disgusted by how it looked. Chi prepared his knife. This guy doesn't look friendly, that's for sure. _________________________________________________________________________________ "....Ah.. I'm tired!" Kentaro laid down on the bed. They found they're way into the infirmary. "Another dead body, huh.." Yuuto looked at the body in the corner. "They're everywhere..." Setsuna looked down. "I wonder if I'll die soon.." she suddenly spouted. "Hey!" Yuuto shouted at her, surprising her. "Don't even think about dying on me." He said, his voice containing a serious tone. A scream. They heard a scream that sounded and echoed in the halls. "Chi-nii!!" Setsuna followed the scream and was led to the pool. "Hey!" Yuuto followed her. He saw he enter the pool area and followed her there. He saw her standing near the pool and then.. She jumped. "That idiot! She can't swim! She started struggling in the water and soon stopped moving. He jumped after her and managed to get her out. "Setsuna!" He slapped her face gently. He did the CPR but it's no good. He took off his mask, placing it aside and begun the mouth to mouth procedure. Soon, she begun breathing. She coughed out some water and opened her eyes. "Hey! You okay?!" he asked her. "Yuuto..?" she called, staring at the gentle face the looked at her, worried. Most importantly, she locked her eyes to his wonderful purple eyes. They were shimmering like amethyst in her view. "You really look more handsome without your mask.. But she noticed a scar on the left side of his forehead. She touched it with her hand. "Must be scary, huh?" he sighed. "No.." she smiled. "Guys! We finally found you!" Ryu and Kentaro ran towards them. "What happened?!" Kentaro asked. Yuuto explained everything until the two understood. "So.. Chi wasn't actualy here.." Ryu sighed. "But we heard him!" Kentaro complained. "No used fighting over it now. We have to keep looking." said Yuuto with the rest nodding in Agreement. _________________________________________________________________________________ "Eh? Ryu? Ken??" a female voice called the two. "Seiko!" the two shouted in joy. She ran over to the two, gesturing a hug. Ryu opened his arms to receive but Seiko went straight to Kentaro. "Ken~!" Seiko called him out as they hug. "Nice to see you, too." he chuckled. Ryu glared at Ken with somewhat jelousy. "Hi Ryu!" She also went to hug Ryu making Kentaro look away in annoyance. "H-hi.." "Woah.." Yuuto and Setsuna sounded. 'She got those two under her fingertips without knowing it..' the two thought in unison. "Hm? Hi there! My name is Seiko Shinohara!" the two nodded. "I'm Yuuto Tidako." -- "And I'm Setsuna Kizami." After a few moments of silence.. "Wait... He took his mask off!" Ryu exclaimed in excitement. "You're right!!" Kentaro agree. "Well, he sure has a handsome face." Seiko commented causing the other three to glared at Yuuto. "..." he sweat dropped at the glares. "Yuuto? Setsuna? Even Ryu!" Coming from, behind them was Chi and Lina. "Finally! We're back together!" Chi cheered. "Onii-chan!" Lina ran, hugging Yuuto. "Lina! You're safe.." Yuuto sighed in relief. "Wait.. YOU TOOK YOUR MASK OFF?!" Chi almost screamed. "Calm down, asshole!" Yuuto scolded. "Well sorry, Dumbass." Chi looked annoyed. "Hey Chi.." Yuuto called him. "What?" Chi replied annoyed. "I think I took your Sister's first kiss." Yuuto smirked. "What?!" the Kizami siblings shouted. Setsuna blushed so hard while Chi blushed.. IN ANGER. "YUUTO!" Chi started chasing him around. The others just laughed at this. "I couldn't help it! I needed to help her breath after she almost drowned!" he reasoned. "You let her drown?!" Chi grew even angrier. "No! Dammit Chi!" Yuuto cursed. Well, they seem to be very lively.. For now.. _________________________________________________________________________________ Well. Who doesn't like Ryu and Kentaro walking in on the moment? :3 Lel~ Also, isn't watching Ken and Ryu being jealous of each other kinda nice~? X3